


Silver Punk Audio

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lost Phone AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Zari is finishing her shift working tech at a music venue when she finds a locked phone. She decides to track down its owner, without knowing who said owner really is.





	1. Chapter 1

Zari turns the microphone off. Working sound and lights at a small music venue was not what she had planned for her programming and tech degrees, but it was fun enough. She got to hear different musical artists every few days. 

The most recent guest had been a punk band that made Zari’s brain pound through two layers of ear protection. The singer of Silver Clang had been cute, though, so Zari was set to forgive them. 

Zari checks the equipment. The audience had been banished, so the feedback from the speaker doesn’t bother anyone except her and the poor janitor wiping up beer spills. She mouths an apology to him. He nods. 

She walks to the other side of the stage. Someone had left their phone on the edge. Zari picks it up. The phone case is the unreadable logo of Silver Clang.  _ Ah, a superfan.  _

Zari brings it to the front desk. 

“Has anyone asked about a cell phone?”

“No. They’ll never come back for it if you leave it here.”

“What if I take it, try to find its owner?”

“Be my guest.”

Zari says goodnight to the janitor and tries to turn the phone on. The screen doesn’t light up. Either it’s dead or broken. 

 

Zari plugs it into her charger. The good news is that it’s working. The screen shows another Silver Clang logo, just like the case.  _ This person’s obsessed.  _ Only problem is the lock. It’s password protected, but Zari has something for that. She plugs the phone into her laptop, and it unlocks. 

She resolves not to snoop around any more than she has to. The photos app is already open. Zari exits as quickly as she can, but not before she sees several folders that seem to just be pictures of the Silver Clang band members. The cute lead singer shows up more than anyone else. Zari wonders if the phone belongs to a stalker. She dismisses the thought and opens the phone’s contacts.

The last text the phone had sent was to someone named Mick last night, wondering when he’ll be at the concert. Mick hadn’t answered. Maybe he’s a groupie. 

Zari types out a message.  _ Hello, I found this phone last night and I’m looking for its owner. Can you put me in contact?” _

Mick texts back a few minutes later.  _ You want me to tell you her phone number or what? _

_ No. I have the number, since I have the phone. Could you send me an email address or something? _

_ Eh. Can’t help you there. I don’t do email. _

The next message to display is one that the number is currently unreachable, and Zari realizes that she’s been blocked. She could probably work some tech magic and unblock herself, but she doubts it’d be worth it. She moves to the next contact.

The person marked as Johnny is no more helpful.  _ Sorry mate, a little occupied at the moment. Got someone over. Talk later. _

She moves to the third contact. Ray sends a smiley face and an email address, along with a nice message declaring himself happy to help. 

  
  
  
  
  


Zari composes her email to the Silver Clang email address. She can’t believe even this person’s email address is band-themed. They might have a problem. 

_ Hello. I found your phone at the Silver Clang concert last night. I was hoping to return it to you. Thanks! _

She gets a quick reply. 

_ Hi, thanks for contacting me. Unfortunately, I’m out of town right now. Would you mind holding onto it for a few weeks until I’m back? _

_ Sure. _ Zari wonders if the mystery person on the other end of the phone is following the band on tour or something. It would seem in character.

  
  
  


Zari finds herself emailing the Silver Clang address a few more times, just to check in about the return. The person always responds promptly and politely. In her sixth email, Zari asks if the person is a fan of Silver Clang. She knows the answer, but she still wants to ask.

_ Lol. You could say that. You? _

_ I just work in the building. Sound and stuff. We’ve had worse. The singer’s cute. _

_ You think so? Anyway, I’m going to be back in town on Tuesday. Can you drop the phone off then? _

Zari suggests a coffee shop to meet at, just in case the person is creepy.  _ See you then. _

  
  


Zari’s earlier than she planned to be. She looks over the Wikipedia article on Silver Cland, just in case the person wants to talk about them more. Zari doesn’t know why she’s so concerned about making a good impression on this stranger.

She swipes through pictures of the lead singer. One website lists the band members: Charlie, John Constantine, Heatwave, and Rayge. 

Zari freezes when she realize why they sound familiar. Rayge had to be Ray in the contacts. John Constantine would be Johnny. Heatwave’s real name is Mick. Maybe the phone owner had named all of her contacts after band members, but that didn’t seem like something anyone would do.

Zari looks up at the doorway in time to see the cute singer walk through. Zari waves her over before she, Zari, can hesitate. Charlie’s wearing less eyeliner than she would to perform, but she’s still got the thick black boots and studded jacket.

“Hey. You found my phone, right?”  _ Wikipedia had said she was British, but I didn’t expect her accent to be so cute. _

“Uh, yes. You’re the singer.”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?”

“Uh, no. I thought you must be, like, a groupie.”

Charlie laughs. “So, you think I’m cute, then?”

Zari tries to recall anything on the article that would suggest Charlie swings her way. She can’t think of anything. 

“Uh, maybe. Obviously you weren’t supposed to see that, though.”

Charlie hums. Zari digs for the phone and hands it to Charlie. 

“You’ll have to reset your password. I sort of deactivated it.”

Charlie slides the phone back to her. 

“Before I take it, do you want to maybe put your number in?”

Zari stares before she picks it up. It’s unlocked from her antics. She types her name and number and hands it back. “Maybe I could get you a coffee and you could tell me what it’s like to be in a band?”

Charlie smiles. “Only if you tell me how you got past my five-character password.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie sighs. When she lost her phone at the concert, she’d assumed it would show up. It didn’t. Probably didn’t help that it had been about dead the last time she saw it.

She barges into Mick’s room without knocking. He grunts.

“Oi, wake up! Have you seen my phone?”

He rolls over and grunts again. “Eh. Thought you had it. Just got a text from you.”

“What?”

“Yeah, but you woke me up and pissed me off and said something about an email so I blocked you.”

Charlie gets over her indignance. “Let me see. I know I didn’t send that. Can you text back?”

“Eh.”

“Can I use it, at least?”

Mick throws it at her. Charlie grabs it and sits down outside. She can’t figure out how to unblock her number, so she calls John. He doesn’t pick up until the third call.

“Busy, Mick,” John says. His voice sounds wrecked.

“This is Charlie.”

“I just texted you that I’m busy.” His voice is hoarse.

“Thing is, that wasn’t me. Someone found my phone. Are you sick or something?”

“I’m going to get back to you, mate.”

Charlie squints as she hears a different voice over the phone. “Is that Gary? Are y-”

John hangs up. Charlie curses him and dials Ray.

“Mickie!” Ray says. “Good to hear from you before one in the afternoon! How’s the hangover?”

“This is Charlie. Could you text my phone? I lost it last night, and I think someone else found it.”

“Oh! I actually just got a message from it. Someone said they found your phone and asked for your email address.”

“Thank you. I’ll check if they sent anything.”

“Happy to help!”

Charlie reads the message three times. _Hello. I found your phone at the Silver Clang concert last night. I was hoping to return it to you. Thanks!_

She’s glad for the news on her absent phone. _Hi, thanks for contacting me. Unfortunately, I’m out of town right now. Would you mind holding onto it for a few weeks until I’m back?_

Charlie wonders who is on the other side of her phone and how they got past her password. It doesn’t make sense.

  
  


Charlie gets a shock when her new email buddy asks if she’s a fan of Silver Clang. Her phone has enough information to figure out who she is. She decides to not reveal anything yet. _Lol. You could say that. You?_

_I just work in the building. Sound and stuff. We’ve had worse. The singer’s cute._

Wow. The person really doesn’t know. Charlie looks up the venue and finds the name of the person working tech. Someone named Zari Tomaz. She’s cute too. Charlie can’t be sure, but she hopes that Zari is the one who found her phone.

_You think so? Anyway, I’m going to be back in town on Tuesday. Can you drop the phone off then?_

Possibly-Zari recommends a coffee shop and time for meeting. Charlie agrees.

  
  
  


Charlie walks into the coffee shop. She’d spent a few seconds looking in the window until she saw someone she is 90% sure is Zari. Probably-Zari is staring at her own phone and looking shocked about something.

Almost-definitely-Zari waves at her. _She’s cuter in person than on the venue website crew photo._ She’s wearing a flannel and has her hair pulled back.

“Hey. You found my phone, right?”

Zari has slightly recovered from her look of shock. It’s cute. “Uh, yes. You’re the singer.”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?”

“Uh, no. I thought you must be, like, a groupie.”

Charlie laughs. “So, you think I’m cute, then?”

“Uh, maybe. Obviously you weren’t supposed to see that, though.” Zari’s reddening cheeks tell Charlie that she was right. “You’ll have to reset your password. I sort of deactivated it.”

Charlie takes a gamble and pushes the phone back across the table.

“Before I take it, do you want to maybe put your number in?”

“Maybe I could get you a coffee and you could tell me what it’s like to be in a band?” _Oh, Zari is definitely flirting._

“Only if you tell me how you got past my five-character password.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Last night's episode (4x11) was... something. I was far from satisfied with the writing, and I ended up having to skip most of it because it was just so. Uncomfortable. I hope you enjoyed this fic more than I enjoyed canon.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is just a retelling from Charlie's perspective!


End file.
